Beyond Rivalry
by Sonic Remix
Summary: OneShot, Another rivalry chase between Sonic and Shadow ends in tragedy when Sonic loses his leg in an accident. Shadow has to sit down and face that there might be something beyond rivalry with Sonic to keep them together...without endangering his life.


**"Beyond Rivalry"**  
_written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver_

_Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters and indica © and ™ 1991-2006 SEGA - Sonic Team (Happy 15th, Sonic!)

* * *

_

_Author's Note: W00T, the Sonadow Queens are back on the scene with another Sonadow fanfic, just so we can bitchslap the antiSonadow crowd and hear them cry! Yayness!

* * *

_

It was one of those days, Sonic the Hedgehog was running through the busy metropolis of Metal City, dodging cars and running. Shadowing behind him was...Shadow the Hedgehog. They were racing, taking on each other to find the Chaos Emerald that was in the city. Emerald colored eyes flashed a look behind him for a second before leaping over another car.

Shadow darted, skating after him. "When I get my hands on you-!"

A laugh emerged from the speedster as he zipped between several cars. Shadow growled as he sped up, trying to make as grab for Sonic now.

"Too slow, Shadow!" Smirking, Sonic leaped, running along the tops of a few busses.

Shadow growled and leaped down, intent to tackle the hedgehog on the ground after the busses, but gasped and dodged to the tunnel wall they passed through. Sonic never saw the semi. A yelp of surprise escaped. Shadow gasped as the screech of tires were heard, just as he came out of the tunnel. And then came the crashes...The blue hedgehog never showed up. Shadow stopped and turned around to go back, headed for the scene of the crash where traffic had come to a standstill. A few humans were leaving their vehicles to see what was going on.

Shadow pushed through the gathering crowd, suddenly VERY worried for his rival. "Sonic...?"

No response greeted the black hedgehog.

Shadow gasped and ran to Sonic, seeing him bleeding on the ground, and fell to his knees. "SONIC! Sonic, WAKE UP!"

An ear twitched only faintly, showing that Sonic was still alive.

Shadow raised Sonic's head ever so slightly. "Come on faker, don't do this, you're better than this! I know it!"

A faint whisper of a moan of pain emerged.

Shadow finally screamed out to the crowd. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! CALL IT NOW!"

The humans scrambled for their cars now, one managing to get her cellphone out to call for help.

---------------

Hours later, Shadow, for reasons unknown, felt he had to stay at the hospital, waiting to find out if Sonic will be okay. Finally a doctor emerged with a clipboard.

Shadow got up and marched right to him. "How bad is it, human?"

"I'm afraid its bad. A lot of bones were broken and a few were crushed."

Shadow closed his eyes. Crushed. Crushed bones were usually irreplacable. "What are we talking about here in terms of recovery?"

"He's going to be bedridden for weeks and his recovery will be slow."

"Any permanant damage?"

Brown eyes regarded Shadow slightly. "His lower right leg bone was one of the bones crushed."

Shadow's eyes widen. "No, they'd have to amputate-" He went deadly silent at that.

"I'm afraid so."

Shadow fell backwards, and straight onto the floor, staring out at this. Sonic was his rival, yet he couldn't see Sonic being forced to live with only one leg. It was cruel and unusual for him. "How...how long...till he can be released for home care..."

The doctor consulted the clipboard. "About two months."

Shadow closed his eyes. Dammit. "Fine. But I swear if you freaks screw up with him, your heads WILL be rolling down Highway 101..." He sneered as he leaned into the doctor's face. "And if you think that's an empty threat, you must not remember who I am." His ears flattened before he stormed out in rage.

Sighing, the doctor headed back to the patient.

-----------------

A week later, Shadow had found himself parked next's to Sonic's hospital bed. Sonic hadn't woke up yet, and Shadow was bound and determined to be there when he DID wake up. Sonic was his rival in all aspects, and yes, he's tried to kill him before. But that was before. And no matter how irritating Sonic had been to Shadow in the past, Sonic never deserved this. This was cruelity. An ear twitched faintly as the speedster began to rouse. Shadow shifted, turning his full-focus on Sonic as he came to. Slow dazed looking emerald eyes began to open. Ruby eyes watched Sonic from his seat, quietly.

"...wha... where..."

Shadow spoke sharply. "Hospital."

Sonic blinked slowly as he tried to figure out why he would be there.

"You completely missed the semi-truck that came right at you."

Sonic blinked for a moment. "I was hit...?"

"Yea. Traffic was at a standstill for hours."

"How bad...?"

"Lot of broken bones. Some were..." Shadow closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he shuddered. "...crushed..."

Both ears folded back as Sonic understood just what crushed bones meant.

"Hate me all you want, I provoked you into that chase."

"I should of been watching..."

Shadow sighed. "Its no good being your rival if you don't have a quick recovery..." He snorted. "I'm just gonna have to take care of you myself.

Blinking slightly, Sonic frowned. "Just how badly was I hurt?"

"Its bad..." Shadow steeled himself and pulled back the sheets of Sonic's bed.

Sitting up slightly he looked down at himself before tensing up in disbelief. Shadow looked pale. He hadn't seen Sonic's legs before now, but the bandage-wrapped stump on his right side told the tale of Sonic's damage loud and clear. The ears folded back completly, nearly hiding under Sonic's quills as his distress showed on his face clearly.

Shadow's ears flattened in reaction. "Sonic...I..."

"...my leg..."

Shadow nodded slowly. "It was crushed."

The blue hedgehog just sat there, staring at the remains of his leg.

Shadow quickly covered it, closing his eyes. "I'm ...sorry..."

The speedster was silent, still trying to adjust to the news.

Shadow sighed. "Get some rest. I'll tell the doctors that you are awake."

Quietly, Sonic nodded, ears still folded back, settling down.

Shadow finally left the room, calling for the doctor to come in. "The hedgehog's awake."

"Thats good, we wern't expecting him to wake for another week."

Shadow nodded. "I'll be back soon to check in on him."

The doctor nodded slightly. "Now that he's woken up we can give him different meds."

Shadow quirked an eyebrow at this. "Good luck."

"It's for the pain he'll be feeling."

"I know." Shadow went downstairs. He came back up an hour later, actually sneaking a sandwich by the nurse's station. He figured the hedgehog's suffered enough without being subjected to hospital food.

Sonic was dozing quietly at the moment. Shadow went in and lightly touched at Sonic's arm to wake him. Glazed looking eyes opened slightly at the touch.

Ruby eyes looked into his. "..hedgehog..."

"...what...?"

Shadow held the sandwich up to him. "Eat."

It took a minute to relize it was a sandwich and smiled happily, bitting into it hungerly.

Shadow held it, just staring at Sonic for the moment. He mumbled. "If those doctors hurt you in any way, you better tell me. No one but I have that privlige of making your life miserable."

"Okay..."

Shadow sat by Sonic's side. "You'll survive this, hedgehog. I'm going to make sure of it."

Sonic finished off the sandwich easily. "But I can't run anymore."

"I realize that, Hedgehog, I'm not blind." Shadow kicked himself mentally after that.

Both ears pressed further back in reaction.

Shadow sighed. "Forget it. I'm going to watch you. You're not going to fall into the pit of depression I fell into."

"Least you can still run..." The hedgehog was feeling a bit bitter about the whole thing

"SONIC. Stop it. NOW." Shadow glared hard at Sonic this time.

Emerald eyes glared back at him.

Shadow grasped both of Sonic's hands with his own. "Sonic, you're too beautiful to become me-" His eyes widen and he gasped slightly at the wordfs that came out of his own mouth as he covered it, turning away, before looking at his hand as he pulled it away, staring at it like he caught an infection. "What the hell..."

"Wha...?"

Shadow looked back at Sonic, seriously confused. "I...I I I-...I have no idea where that came from."

"How can I be beautiful covered in bandages like this...?"

Shadow couldn't take this. His instinct took total control as a hand cupped at his cheek. "You've ALWAYS been beautiful. You still are. Your sleek, slender body, your beautiful blue soft quills, gorgius emerald eyes, the charming voice, your sweet scent..." He stared in Sonic's eyes, somewhat in shock of the things he was actually saying to his rival.

Emerald eyes blinked slowly, feeling stunned at all that.

"And...and and I couldn't think what were to happen if you became depressed, when there's SO MUCH more you can be happy with..."

"Like what?"

He blurted out before he could stop himself. "Me."

Sonic merely looked at him strangely.

Shadow looked at him, just staring for a moment for he got up with a frustrated sigh. "Forget it, I'm leaving."

Now Sonic was confused.

Shadow headed out the door, with all intent just to hole up in the cafe till it closed.

The hedgehog lowered his head sadly.

------------

It was late in the night hours, and a nurse came in to change out Sonic's medication, to keep the pain down. She fixed on the equipment and looked at him. "That your boyfriend out in the hallway?"

"Huh...?"

The nurse smiled. "The dark hedgehog out in the waiting room. He fell asleep about an hour ago after finding out visiting hours were over. He had a cute vase of roses and a balloon for you. I thought he may of been your boyfriend."

Surprise showed on his face clearly at that.

She adjusted the medication. "I mean, only someone so caring would go so far as to cause a commotion in the giftshop for the freshest and most perfect flowers."

"He what!"

"Yea. Quite a temper on him. The shopkeeper was quite relieved when he finally left. So relieved that he didn't charge him."

"Can you see if you can find a soft place for him to sleep...?"

"Certainly. I'll get him moved to the couch."

Sonic smiled faintly before shifting a bit to his side, a faint whine of pain escaping.

-------------

Morning found itself all too soon for Sonic, as the sunlight woke him up. Relucently, emerald eyes opened, glaring angerly at the window that was letting the sun reach his face before trying to turn to his other side. Sonic could make the outline of Shadow standing just outside the door. He look like he was hiding behind the doorframe, like he was hesitant of even coming in.

"...Shadow...?"

Shadow finally peeked in, gripping onto the vase of roses, and a heart balloon that looked like it was starting to lose its air slightly. "Oh...hi...Sonic..."

"Can you close the curtains?"

Shadow nodded and set the stuff down before going to close the curtains. "Feeling any better?"

"A little..."

"Hmm." Shadow smirked and grabbed the vase of roses. "I..I got something for you..." He held up the vase, only to be horror-stricken by their ability to start wilting already. "WHY THAT NO GOOD DIRTY DOUBLE-CROSSING BACKSTABBING SONOVABITCH BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!" Shadow growled and smacked the vase down on the table, amazed that he didn't shatter. That shopkeeper was gonna die.

Startled, Sonic jumped. "You forgot to water it?"

"Water?" Shadow looked back at the vase. "SHIT..."

Unable to help himself, Sonic chuckled slightly.

Shadow groaned and looked at the roses with dissappointment. "They were perfect too..."

"Its the thought that counts, Shadow."

"I suppose..." Shadow sighed and went to sit down on Sonic's bed by his side.

Shifting slowly, Sonic got onto his side.

"Look...about yesterday-"

"Its alright Shadow..."

Shadow quieted. "...I had time to think about what I said. I realized I meant every word of it."

Emerald eyes blinked as he looked up at him. "You do?"

Shadow sighed and nodded. "I do. I always saw you as my rival, but I see now I had no reason to. That title had been dropped a LONG time ago when I finally took a stand against the Black Arms. But...I couldn't give you up. I had to keep you in my life somehow. I guess if you were always my rival, you'd never leave."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I realized...my life began because of you. Its always been about you. If I turned away from you...if I gave up on you...life would not be worth living at all." Instantly, Shadow realized this had a double meaning. Though he intended to mean he could not imagine to travel life without the rival there to stir up something, he realized he PROBABLY would of done something suicidal if Sonic wasn't there with him.

Curious emerald eyes were watching him now.

Ruby red eyes looked back. "I can't imagine anyone else in my life, Sonic. I think...after Maria, I needed someone I could hang on to. I thought you were safe...able to avoid danger. But I was wrong. Sonic...I don't want to lose you, the way I lost Maria."

"Doesn't look like you can, I can't go anywhere."

"Then..." He took a deep breath and steeled himself closing his eyes. "I'll stay here and protect you."

"I'm not use to being protected... Always been the other way around..."

"Then I guess that's one more to add to the list of changes we're making."

"Does Tails know yet...?"

Shadow shook his head. "No. Who you tell is your decision, not mine."

"Tails should know... And Knuckles..."

"Alright." Shadow got up, with every intent to contact the two.

"You don't have to call them now!"

Shadow stopped. "Alright, what DO you want me to do for now?"

"Keep me company...?"

Shadow looked at him for a moment before he smirked. "Certainly."

A smile showed on Sonic's face, already he was becoming restless dispite how much pain he was still in.

Shadow sat with him, until a nurse came in, grinning as she spoke to Sonic. "Ah, this must be the charming boyfriend who cause the commotion over the roses yesterday!"

Shadow flushed and his eyes widen at what the nurse called him. "Wai! Wait just a-"

Sonic's ears folded back slightly in embaressment.

The nurse giggled. "My apologies, I just assumed-"

Still embarrassed, Sonic scrunched down into the blanket.

The nurse laughed as she changed out on Sonic's meds. "Well, I'll leave you two alone." She left.

Making a face at the IV bag, the one time speedster grumbled slightly.

"'Boyfriend'? What the hell?"

"She thought you were my boyfriend last night."

"Okay...weird."

Finally getting comfortable, the hedgehog gazed quietly towards the window. Shadow sat with Sonic for the longest time, occasionally finding the time to strike up a conversation with him. Shadow never had a chance to want to know more about Sonic. At first, he thought he didn't care. But now curiosity got the better of him. Not really having anything to do, the hedgehog followed the conversation the best he could. After a while, Shadow asked if he should contact Sonic's friends now. Relucently the speedster nodded. Shadow nodded and got up, leaving to contact Sonic's friends. He didn't like the silent hangup Knuckles gave him, and he wasn't even sure he should call Amy. At all. Shadow gritted his teeth, thinking about the sickening way she would end up smothering Sonic to death with her inflatuation for the hedgehog. Already Sonic was begining to feel lonely in his room, curling up the best his injuries would let him.

Shadow came back after a bit. "Okay, I called Tails and Knuckles. I'll let them figure out if telling the others will be good or not."

"I don't want Amy knowing... She'd blab it to everyone..."

"Lets hope they don't tell her then. Besides, I'm not about to let her near you."

The hedgehog sighed slightly, still feeling too restless and not having anything to cure it.

After a moment, Tails came in. "Hey...Sonic..." He sat in the chair, eyeing Shadow warily.

Emerald eyes brightened at seeing his friend. "Hey Tails!"

Tails smiled a bit. "Getting in trouble again as always, pal?"

Sonic shrugged slightly. "You know me."

"You know, Knuckles is gonna severely thrash you. After he kills Shadow of course..." Shadow just stared at the kid, processing this information.

"Sadly, I wouldn't be able to get away if he does."

There was a commotion from the waiting room, and Shadow closed his eyes. "Maybe calling him WAS a bad idea."

It didn't take long at all before the red echdina stalked into the room, violet eyes glaring at the black colored hedgehog.

Shadow just sat there cooly, eyes closed. "Knuckles, if you want to lay full resposibility on me, do it. But if you take anything out on Sonic, YOUR ass is MINE." He opened his eyes and glared at the echidna.

"Neither of you should of been racing like that!"

"LOOK! I provoked him, okay? Its MY fault, I'll take the blame! Its bad enough he lost his LEG!" Shadow fell silent right after that, looking down as Tails gasped in shock.

Knuckles's eyes narrowed dangerously at that.

Shadow looked at Knuckles, standing up. "You and me, outside. Now."

Knuckles merely gave a nod before leaving the room.

Tails looked at Sonic quietly. "...can I see...?"

Ears folded back slightly before sitting up to move the blanket.

Tails stared in shock for a moment, his mouth gaping before fox-ears flattened. "Sonic...I'm sorry..."

Not really wanting to see the damage anymore, Sonic quickly covered himself up once again. Sonic had noted that the pain had lessened considerably in the past few hours. That was some STRONG medication. Slowly, Sonic's eyes began to droop, he could never sleep when in pain.

Tails looked over Sonic, staring for a bit before looking at Sonic. "Get some rest, pal. You deserve it."

A faint smile tugged Sonic's lips as he settled.

-------------

Meanwhile, Shadow stood outside, facing Knuckles without emotion.

"What were you thinking when you chased him?"

"Just our usual song and dance routine. You know him and his affinity for danger."

Knuckles growled slightly. "If you hadn't of tried so hard in catching him none of this would of happened! Sonic's life is ruined cause of you!"

"Tell me something I DON'T know."

"Just wait till Eggman finds out cause eventually he will!"

"I KNOW!"

"And unless you have something in mind to make up for your mistake Sonic will live on the island. He can guard the emeralds."

"I do. I'M going to take care of Sonic..." Shadow admitted.

"Where though? Where can you keep him out of sight of Eggman?"

"I have my places."

Eyes narrowed slightly now. "You have best keep me informed of his recovery got it?"

"Whatever. Just don't yell at him, he's had enough for a lifetime without feeling worse."

Snorting, he stalked off, mainly to see about getting crutches for Sonic for later on.

Shadow came back upstairs, only to find Tails and a number of doctors gathering around Sonic's room in amazement. "What the hell?"

Knuckles showed up as well and looked at the room in confusion. Shadow pushed through, only to find Sonic sitting up, his banages and IV tube removed. He looked completely HEALED, save for his leg, which seemed to have healed closed. The blue hedgehog was confused, looking at where the faint scars from some of the injuries remained.

"What the hell? Sonic, are you...okay!" Shadow pushed through to sit with Sonic.

"I don't know what happened... I fell asleep and woke up like this..."

Shadow breathed, looking over Sonic. "Its...a miracle..."

"I want to go home..."

Shadow nodded. "Immeditely!" The doctors argued, wanting to keep Sonic for testing over his miracle heal, but Shadow growled. "No fucking way, Sonic's had ENOUGH!"

Emerald eyes were looking between Shadow and the doctors now, he didn't want to stay any longer.

Shadow growled and grabbed the crutches from Knuckles hands. "GIMME THOSE!" And without any other notice, Shadow grabbed Sonic and chaos controlled away from the hospital.

Violet eyes blinked in reaction before shrugging and heading to return to his island. At least he could track Shadow's chaos energy signature

Shadow didn't exactly take Sonic back to his place. Instead he took Sonic to a lakeside cabin in the Green Woods. They appeared on a bed inside the cabin. "Peace and quiet."

Sonic was trembling slightly, it had been awhile since he last used chaos control and had forgotten what it felt like.

Shadow layed Sonic back on the bed. "Give yourself a few minutes, then if you want to try walking with the cruches, I'll help you."

"Okay..."

Shadow got up to fix Sonic a drink, coming back after a moment. Sonic was sitting up slightly, staring at his now shortened leg quietly.

Shadow sat next to him, holding up the drink for Sonic. "Here."

Blinking, he accepted the drink.

Shadow sighed as he watched him. "I want to help you through this. I'll do whatever I can to make you feel better."

"I can't stand the thought of being slow..."

"Then I'll just have to take your mind off of that." Shadow grinned ever so slightly.

Sonic snorted slightly before emptying the glass.

Shadow grasped Sonic's hand. "Come on, let me help you up..." He grabbed the crutches and helped Sonic up.

Feeling completly unbalanced, Sonic clung.

Shadow flushed as Sonic hung onto him, showing Sonic how to hold onto the crutches properly. It took a few minutes before Sonic got a bit comfortable with the crutches. Shadow was suprisingly patient as he showed Sonic how to walk around with them. Gradually, Sonic became use to them, deeply hating the fact he couldn't run anymore. Shadow led him around the cabin for a bit, showing him where everything was. Quietly, he followed, learning how to use the crutches. Finally, Shadow took him outside, and to Sonic's suprise, in a clearing was a beautiful field of different flowers.

"Wha...?"

A crystal clear lake stood up next to the field. "Not even the Doctor knows of this place. Its quiet and remote."

Black tipped ears lifted slightly.

Shadow looked at Sonic, finally noticing Sonic's eartips and gasped softly. "Your ears..."

Quickly, they folded back. "What about them?"

"I never noticed the black markings before...I thought they were always blue..."

"What black markings?"

Shadow led Sonic to the lake, so Sonic could see his reflection.

Surprise showed on his face as his ears perked forward.

"New for you too?"

Slowly, Sonic nodded at the question.

"I think it makes you look more beautiful..."

"You do...?"

Shadow murmured softly as he stared at Sonic's reflection. "...yea..."

Finally, Sonic sighed slightly. "What will I do now Shadow...?"

"Make the best of it. There's still a lot of things we can do." Shadow looked up at Sonic himself. "Together." he added.

The hedgehog only sighed, watching his reflection. Shadow frowned, watching Sonic for a moment before reachung out, to pet at his quills. The ears lowered slightly a first before lifting again. Shadow looked genuinely concerned for the blue hedgehog at this point, and it troubled himself so. What could it mean? Emerald eyes closed slightly now as he relaxed at the petting.

"Um...here...I'll help you back inside..." he mumbled.

"Okay..."

Shadow led him back inside, and was careful to make sure Sonic didn't trip or fall on his way back to the bed. Setting the crutches aside, Sonic curled up on the bed.

"Sonic, what is it going to take to make you smile again?" This time Shadow was REAL serious. He couldn't stand seeing Sonic's mood like this!

Emerald eyes glared up at him slightly. "Give me time to adjust!"

Shadow's eyes softened and looked down. "Sorry...just...sorry..."

Sonic curled up finally. "Just leave me alone..."

Shadow was quiet. "Is it because of me?"

"No... I just want to be alone..."

Shadow sighed. "If you need me..." He started to walk out.

Sonic merely nodded to show he heard. Shadow sighed and went out into the living room, going about to read. He had trouble though, his mind drifting back to Sonic. Finally alone, the blue hedgehog started to cry to himself. Sonic didn't know how long it was before warm arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned around and buried his face into the warmth as he continued to cry his heart out. Shadow was stunned as he held Sonic in his arms. Sonic was really crying...and he was crying in HIS arms. Why did he care so much about his rival? Gradually the hedgehog became quiet, having cried himself to sleep. Shadow eventually started stroking Sonic's quills soothingly, wanting so much to take away his pain. The sleeping hedgehog nuzzled slightly in reaction to the petting. Shadow eventually closed his eyes, deciding he wound sort out his feelings later. A faint sounding purr emerged from the sleeping speedster.

-----------------

Hours passed before Sonic woke, feeling something warm pressed up to him, holding him protectively. Sleepy emerald eyes opened slowly, at the moment confused. Shadow was still asleep, and holding Sonic in his arms, looking protective over the blue one. Rubbing his eyes a bit, Sonic merely settled back down.

Shadow shifted a bit, pressing closer and breathing in his scent. "Mmm..."

"Morning..."

He opened his eyes a bit. "Morning..."

"Whats for breakfast...?"

"Hmmm..." He smiled softly. "Anything you want."

Emerald eyes closed for a moment in thought, unable to really think of anything.

"...want me to suprise you then?"

Slowly, Sonic nodded. Shadow nodded before slowly letting go, getting up to fix breakfast. Sonic curled up slightly to wait. Shadow came back later with...strawberry pancakes. Total intrest showed on the hedgehog's face at what he saw. Shadow smiled and sat down with him, as he gave Sonic the plate. Eagerly, he sat up and started to eat.

"Feeling any better?" Shadow petted at Sonic's ear softly, an arm around him.

"Mhmmm..."

"Good. Because I was thinking about taking you to Twinkle Park."

Sonic blinked in reaction. "I hadn't been there in ages."

"Well we'll make a day out of it. You and me." He grinned.

A smile showed on Sonic's face in reaction to that.

He gave Sonic a glass of juice. "And I was thinking about something..."

"Bout what?" Sonic started to drain the glass.

"I think its time we moved away from this rivalry relationship. Its been nothing but trouble."

Sonic nodded slowly

Shadow took a deep breath. "...friends...?"

Sonic smiled softly. "Sure."

Shadow nodded. "Good. I'll take care of you...Sonic..."

"I know..."

END


End file.
